


cricket in a jar.

by woahsammy



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, john isn't a big part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahsammy/pseuds/woahsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his laugh could move mountains. His eyes could calm rivers. he's only a face and a mouth and hair; yet he makes Sam feel like he has no air in his lungs and choke in his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cricket in a jar.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff and angst near the end.  
> Something dumb I wrote while babysitting, so I didn't edit or anything. Oops

his laugh could move mountains. His eyes could calm rivers. he’s only a face and a mouth and hair; yet he makes Sam feel like he has no air in his lungs and choke in his words.

they were mere kids when he had discovered it, picking wings off moths in the forest behind Bobby’s place. Dean had looked at him like he was a saint; the older brothers eyes shining green beneath the trees that smelt of fresh pine and river water.  
Sam watched, eyes wide as his fourteen year old brother connected their lips. He tasted of ice cream and soda and honey, and Sam felt something inside him breakthrough. The ten year old had instantly placed his fingers over his lips, before he realized Dean had a worry in his face that made Sams heart drop and his lungs ache.  
"I love you."  
The words had just appeared out of nothing, but Sam didn’t think he had meant any other words more in his short life. Deans faced softened, and he had laughed, the noise filling the spaces in between and making Sam feel loved. So much he was smiling, too.

 

The second time they ever really had such a moment, was when Sam was fifteen. Blood was seeping from his nose as dean tried to collect it with his bandanna, worriedly biting his lip. Sam assured him; he should have seen the other guy; he was fine.  
"I’m gonna kill him."  
Dean hissed through his teeth, to which Sam kissed his nose before Dean dropped the bandanna and locked their lips. They tussled like kittens, fighting for who would be the top, and finally Sam had lost. He didn’t mind, all it was was giggles and soft sheets, words exchanged through actions.  
He remembered it mostly for the way Deans eyes were huge and love drunk, and the way he looked down at his little brother before kissing him wildly and stupidly and beautifully. It continued until the light was draining from the sky and the bats were gathering under the street lights of the motel they had bunked at.  
Sam would never forget that motel; would never forget the broken sign and cheap beds with off-colored sheets and smoke stained walls.  
He would never forget the tussles and the words of love.

The third was when Sam turned eighteen. Dean was drunk, per-usual, and he had stumbled into the rented house at the time, words diluted and hands fumbling. He had grabbed Sam, kissed him, then giggled so loud Sam had laughed right back. Soon, they were clutching chests and laughing so hard for no reason.  
"Lub’ yo’ sammy.."  
Dean slurred, and Sam shrugged.  
"Love you, too."  
And then they sat watching animal planet all night until dean fell asleep on his brothers lap, Sams fingers tangled in his short hair, smile plastered to his lips like it was Christmas.

The third time was months later. Sam had discussed his plans with Dad and Dean of leaving for college. Dad had scoffed, the only parent in existence who wasn’t happy for their kid hiking out to a university. Dean had made a noise like he was going to talk; a choke at the back of his throat, then he had scoot his chair back abruptly and loudly, before storming out the door.  
Sam was instantly heartbroken, of course, he had known that he’d be upset. Did Dean honestly care that much? Dad had taken the car off by the time Sam went to join his brother outside, on the lawn. The house they were squatting in wasn’t in the best part of town, it was all pavement and yellowing grass that crunched under Sams shoes as he made his way to sit down next to dean.  
"Why? Why would you leave me here?" Dean had said, and Sam scoffed. "Are you serious?" the look dean shot him was enough that Sam’s smile was stolen in seconds. "Dean, you don’t need me." he quipped, breath visible in the spaces in front of him. Dean laughed, but it’s not out of joy. "Sam, of course I do. You’re the only thing keeping me sane in this shithole of a job." Sam’s eyebrows raised, "Really? Dean Winchester, badass of the century, needs his little brother to be sane?" He laughed, and Dean looked at him seriously, And Sam laughed so hard his chest ached, before tackling Dean in a fit of giggles.  
"You’re so stupid."

"What?" Dean said, voice laced with confusion as he looked up at his brother. "You’re dean Winchester, you can do anything on your own." Sam smiled down and him and dean shook his head. "No." Sams smile faded, "no?" Dean nodded. "You’re wrong. I need you so much sammy-" and Sam licked his lips, debating and thinking and confused. "You really mean it?" Dean nodded, Hands reaching to stroke Sams face. Sam smiled, before kissing him, and Dean kissed back eagerly. His hands searched for nothing, running down Sams back as if he was the most precious thing in the world.  
The night ended too fast,

And when Sam awoke he was in deans arms, surrounded in warmth.

But he couldn’t stay long.

The final moment had been a punch in the face.  
Quite literally, Dean had hit him, blood splattering onto the wall next to Sam, red and warm. He had clutched his nose, began to sob, and Dean watched with stone eyes.  
"No fucking way. After all that, you’re gonna leave me?!"

And Sam left. He left, with memories of picking wings off moths and bats under street lights…


End file.
